The Truth!
by SibunaGleeLover
Summary: What happens when it's Nina's parents anniversary? Will the person who killed Nina's parents come back and try and kill Nina now? Will she tell her friends at the house? Will they protect her from the killer? Please review! Rated T.
1. Chapter 1: The Truth

The Truth-Chapter 1

**Nina's POV:**

It's the second year of the death of my parents. I don't feel like getting out of my bed but I knew Fabian would be waiting for me since we are now "an item" (as England calls it). I hear someone knock at the door and I whisper "Come on in" even know I don't want to speak to anyone. I see Fabian and Amber walk in.

"Hey Neens!" Amber says.

"What's wrong Nina?" Fabian says sitting on the edge of my bed. Then Amber sits down.

"It's Saturday." I stuttered.

"We know, and?" Amber said confused

"2 year anniversary of my parent's death." I start tearing. They hug me. I pull away.

"I need to be honest with you guys." I sighed.

"What?" Amber and Fabs both replied.

"I lied about what happened to my parents and the car accident." I take a deep breath and I see they are worried.

Fabians POV:

Nina could tell that I was staring at amber with a worried expression and she continued; "What really happened with my parents is very hard to say, but I HAVE TO BE HONEST WITH YOU BOTH." Nina stuttered.

"Nina you don't have too." I said but she cut me off.

She continued anyway. "Ok it all started two years ago on this very day. In my home town, Clifton, New Jersey. I was sleeping over my friend's house and the police called and said someone had murdered my parents. The police said it was someone wearing a Scream mask. It is this popular Halloween costumes. They said the last thing my parents said before they were gutted was "Don't hurt my Nina, I was crying really historically, obviously, and I was super scared that someone would now come after me." She stopped.

"Nina," I put my arm around her. She continued.

"I stayed at my best friend's house Emma since I've known her since I was born and her parents were my parent's best friend. Then Emma and I went to a party at our friend Brian's house. Brian was my ex- boyfriend. Then all of my friends except for Emma and I, we found dead. The killer who killed my parent's was my ex-boyfriend Brian." She said.

Amber and I were both shocked. Mouths wide opened.

"I should've known that he was not the one that there was a flaw. Emma and I looked at all of our friends and we knew we had to stick together more than ever. The lights went out then my cell rang. I held on to Emma I answered my cell and there was this man's deep voice and he said hello Nina. I looked at Emma and I said it's him. We were both panicking. Then he said I am going to get you and he popped out of the closet and he had a knife in his hands. Emma and I ran as fast as we could but he got me. I told Emma to go but she wouldn't leave me."

Amber and I were scared. Thank god he didn't kill my Nina.

"So what happened was he had his friend aka Emma's x-boyfriend and he grabbed me and the killer that wasn't holding me took off my mask and I was so shocked. I saw Brian. Brian said surprised. I looked back and Emma was gone. I thought oh know my best friend is gone please he can't take her. I said to him why you would do this. I got out of his friend Eric's arm by punching him and I ran outside seeing Emma in the car telling me to hurry. I jumped in the seat and saw Brian chasing me. The cops came and told me it wasn't safe for both us to be here. I had to change my name to Nina Martin. My real name was Chrystal Jens. This is how I got here. I was brought to England and Emma was brought to Canada and her name is Sydney. That is it." She said.

Ninas POV:

Amber and Fabian both had no idea what to say. I thought they were going to hate me. Then Fabian finally spoke. "Oh my god! I'm just glad you are safe!" he ran over to me tearing and kissed me.

"You're not mad?" I asked relieved and out of breath. Then Amber hugged me as tight as she could. She pulled apart.

"Of course not". She said.

"Yeah of course not!" Fabian said.

I was smiling in relieve.


	2. Chapter 2: Surprised

Chapter 2

Nina's POV:

"So Nina do you want to go downstairs with all of us?" Fabian asks.

"Sure I'd love to." I replied. I got up and Fabian was holding my hand and we walked downstairs. Everyone was all there waiting for us.

"Hey Nina!" Mara and Mick and basically everyone else said at the same time.

"Hey!" Fabian, Amber and I say at the same time.

"We wanted to know if you all wanted to hang out and go out on a picknick on the beach? Trudy and Victor will be out until midnight." Mara said.

"I would love to." Amber and Fabian said.

Everyone turns and looks at me. "So Nina do you want to come?" Amber asked.

"I think I'll just stay here. I feel like being alone tonight." I sighed.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Fabian asks me.

"No I really feel like being alone." I said.

"Ok. Come on guys let's go." Amber said.

"Bye guys!" I yell to them as they all go out the door. I hear the door reopen and entering the common room came Fabian.

"I am staying back with you." Fabian finally spoke.

"Honestly Fabs. Can you please just go?" I said sounding mad even know i'm just upset.

"Ok fine. But call me if you need me yeah?"

"Of course." I say.

Micks POV

We are walking to the beach with the picknick basket in deep silence. I finally broke the silence and asked;"Whats wrong with Nina?" Fabian just looked at me like I was crazy then back to Amber.

"I'll tell you boo. Sorry Mara so used to calling him that." Amber says.

"It's alright!" Mara said.

Amber tells us everything and I looked at Fabian and he looks pissed that Amber mentioned something.

Back to Nina's POV:

Everyone left has been gone since 6 pm. I fell asleep on the couch in the common room. I wake up to the phone ringing. I realize that it is 10:50 at night. No one is hear that's weird. I go and I answer the phone.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hello Nina or shall I say Chrystal." The man said.

"Not you again? I said with a panic in my voice.

"Yes it's me you bitch. (sorry for the cursing) Are you alone in the house?" he asked me.

"I'm not telling you." I said. I looked at the clock it's 10:55 almost 11oclock everyone will be back by then.

"I already know you are at the House of Anubis." He said.

"How do you know that." I ask. But all of sudden he jumps out of the closet with a knife I run and I trip and twisted my ankle. I force myself to get up and I run up the stairs with him following me and I go to my room and lock the door. He is hitting it open. I call Mick. I don't know why I called Mick. He answers.

"Nina? We are on our way home what's wrong?" he says. He was in the middle of saying something else but I cut him off.

"You bitch hang up that phone I am going to slice you open." the killer says.

"Nina who was that?" Mick said. You are on speaker now Nina. Everyone is here.

"Guys I need help there is someone in the house he is trying to kill me HELP!" I Scream. I am about to tell him to call the police but the killer breaks down the door.

"AH! Leave me alone!" I scream and sneak past him I dropped my cell and the line went dead. I open the door of Anubis house and see a cop there.

"Are you ok? I got a phone call from .

"Nina who was that?" Mick said. You are on speaker now Nina. Everyone is here.

"Guys I need help there is someone in the house he is trying to kill me HELP!" I Scream. I am about to tell him to call the police but the killer breaks down the door.

"AH! Leave me alone!" I scream and sneak past him I dropped my cell and the line went dead. I open the door of Anubis house and see a cop there.

"Are you ok? I got a phone call from your friend." He said while calling the other cops over.

"There is someone in the house he is trying to stab me. Please help me." I cry in his arms.

"Alright sweetie go to the ambulance with the other cops." He said.

Then I see everyone from the house running.

Micks POV:  
>We are all running to save Nina's life. We are running down the drive way and we see ambulance and cop cars and Nina sitting on the cart.<p>

"Nina!" Fabian runs towards her.

Then I see him hug Nina and kiss her.  
>"Oh my god! I am so sorry we didn't get back on time." Fabian said.<p>

Nina is getting her ankle wrapped because it is broken. We all hug Nina. The police walk over and start talking to Nina.

"Excuse me? I am sorry to interrupt." One of the cops said.

"It's ok just tell me you caught him?" Nina stuttered.

"I'm sorry but he got away." The cop said.

"What!" Nina screams!  
>We all look at Nina happy and scared that she is safe.<p>

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR SCREAM. What will happen next? Will they catch the killer? 5 Reviews please. **


	3. Chapter 3: Nowhere To Be Found

Chapter 3: Nowhere to Be Found

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS or Scream! 5 REVIEWS PLEASE.**

**Authors Note: Sorry for not writing in a while. I forgot about this story until someone reviewed it. I hope you like it. I don't normally do long stories but here is a log one just for you!**

**Nina's POV:**

The police came over just as everyone from the house got here making sure I am ok.

"Excuse me? I am sorry to interrupt." One of the cops said.

"It's ok just tell me you caught him?" I stuttered.

"I'm sorry but he got away." The cop told me.

"What!" I screamed! Everyone looked at me.

"Calm down we will try and find this guy." He tried stating rationally.

"Nina. It's going to be ok. We will find him." Fabian said trying to calm me down. Then Trudy and Victor ran over.

"What is going on here?" Trudy asked in awe.

"Are you Nina Martins parents?" The police officer asked.

"No. I am Trudy Ramon. The house mother of Anubis house and this is Victor the man in charge of the house. What happened?" Trudy asked worriedly.

"Someone was in the house apparently to this young lady. But we can't find him or her so." He started then I cut him off.

"Wait. You think I made this up?" I screeched.

"Nina. Sweetheart. Calm down." Trudy stated. Everyone was looking at Trudy, Victor, the police I.

"Where were you to while this happened?" the police asked.

"I was out with a friend and Victor was out with the principle of the school." Trudy responded.

"Yes. That is correct." Victor stated in his low stern voice.

I couldn't hold it in any longer I started crying and ran inside and slammed my door. There was a note on my bed.

Nina,

Sorry you got away. Next time you won't. I will have your blood all over me.

-Your best friend.

(Laughs evilly)

I looked at the note in horror. It was written in red lipstick or blood. At the thought of blood I shivered. Then there was a knock at the door. I knew it was everyone probably making sure I was ok. I just want to be alone though. I hid the note in my dresser and sat on my bad with a magazine. Then there was another knock.

"Come on in." I whispered. Then the entire house entered just as I said.

**Mara's POV:**

We walked in Nina's room. I am still appalled that anyone would want to hurt Nina. Even after what Amber told us. I doubled checked with Fabian he said it was true. Not that I don't believe Amber. But sometimes she can be over exaggerating,

"Nina. We should've never left you. It's all our fault." I said guilty and ran to hug her once more.

"It's not your fault ok. It's my fault I should've just let him killed me. Now he is probably going to go after you all. The cops sure don't believe me. Why would I make this up? I am pissed to an extreme level." Nina cried. Then she sighed. We didn't know what to say next. Fabian didn't even know what to say. But he said what he thought was best which in this case it was.

"Nina. Listen to me. The cops believe you. We all believe you. Don't EVER say that you should've just been killed. That breaks my heart hearing you say that. I love you." Fabian cried.

"Aw!" Amber said. Then she stupidly took out her pink sparkly camera which she glimmered up herself, and took a picture. We all looked at her.

"Scrapbook for Fabina. Duh!" Amber finished. We all laughed even Nina. Amber's stupidity really pays off sometimes.

"Fabian. I love you to." Nina replied. Fabian leaned over to kiss her. Then Amber snapped another picture and the flash went off.

"Aw." We all said. I even said it. Everyone left the room by then, except for Patricia, Fabian, Amber and I.

"Nina. Amber told us about what really happened to your parents and that your real name is Chrystal." I stated.

"Way to rat me out Mara." Amber snorted.

"Yeah. Why didn't you tell us?" Patricia questioned ignoring Amber's remark.

"Oh. I am sorry for keeping it a secret. I truly am. I just didn't want to put anyone in danger, but looks like I have anyways." Nina responded.

"No don't worry about us or you." I said sort of sympathetically.

"I'm sorry Nines." Amber said sympathetically.

"It's fine Amber. The truth was going to come out sooner or later." She said.

"Yea. Your right. But it shouldn't have been me. I should've let you told them when you were ready." Amber said.

"I was upset that Amber told everyone Nines." Fabian stated.

"It's fine really. I am not mad. I am actually glad that I don't have to hide it anymore." She finished. Fabian then kissed Nina and Amber took another picture. That girl is annoying. We then all went to bed.

**Victors POV:**

I was holding up the scream mask in my office. My phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Did you kill her yet?" Rufus Zeno asked.

"I was so close. She called her friends from the house. I jumped out of the window before anyone can tell it was me."

"You better get her next time." Rufus said.

**Oh! Did anyone see that coming? Who do you think will be the first to find out that it is Victor and Rufus? Will they be in danger? 10 reviews please. **

**(Laughs evilly)**


	4. Chapter 4: Overheard Conversations

Chapter 4: Overheard Conversation

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR SCREAM!  
>AN: Sorry for not updating for a while. Anyways it's a short chapter because I have writer block and need help! Please comment below and give me ideas. Thanks.  
><strong>Amber's POV:

Oh My! Victor tried to kill Nina? He is the killer? I crawled back into the girl's corridor. I ran in and saw the whole house.

"Victor he is and then." I tried saying but I couldn't really catch my breath.

"Amber. Slow down. Tell us what happened." Mick said.

"Victor is the one who tried to kill Nina! He was on the phone with someone telling him that he almost got Nina and that he will next time." I said

"Amber are you absolutely positive Ambs?" Alfie asked.

"Yes." I screeched. Then someone opened the door and that someone was Victor.

"What is with all the screaming?" Victor asked angrily.

"No one is screaming Victor." Nina snarled.

"Watch it Ms. Martin." He snarled.

"Or else what?" Nina asked standing up and moving closer to him.

"Or else you will see." He snickered and shut the door on his way out.

"Ok. You are right Amber. I am not safe here." Nina replied.

"Don't worry Nina. I will stay in your room tonight after lights out." Fabian said. Nina nodded.

"You have preciously 5 minutes and then I want to hear a pin drop." Victor's voice boomed throughout the house.

"I will be up in a half an hour. Amber would you keep an eye out just in case?" He asked. I nodded.

"Of course." I said. Then everyone went their separate ways. Nina and I got on our pajamas. We then shut the lights off. I heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Nina. I think Victor is coming." I whispered. She shot up.

"Where is Fabian?" I whispered back. Then the door opened. The person who entered was.

**I am mean. I left you with a cliff hanger. Anyway love it? Hate it? Just take time to click the review button and REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	5. Chapter 5: Don't Hurt Him

Chapter 5: Don't Hurt Him

Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Sorry I have been busy with my other stories as well but I didn't forget this. I do not own House of Anubis or Scream. Thanks. Review.

**Fabian's POV: **

I was heading towards Nina and Ambers room, when a person grabbed me from behind and held me in a head lock position. I looked up and it was the guy in the mask that tried to kill Nina. He brought me upstairs.

**Nina's POV: **

The person who entered was Fabian but the killer was behind him. Amber and I jumped back and gasped. Amber turned on the light. She as freaked out. I am too.

"Leave him alone!" I screeched.

"If you answer one question!" He said using his voice change machine to disguise his or her's voice.

"Anything." I cried.

"Who am I?" He questioned. I looked at Amber.

"Victor." I cried.

"Wrong answer!" He laughed taking out a knife.

"No! Take me instead please! Don't hurt him. Kill me not him." I pleaded. He threw Fabian towards me and he gasped for breathe. Then he grabbed me and put his knife towards my neck. Then he threw me to Fabian.

"I won't get you that easy." He snapped and ran out of the room. I closed the door.

"Fabian." I cried into his chest.

"Let's go to bed." He sighed. We hopped into bed and Amber turned off the lights. I snuggled next to Fabian's chest and soon drifted off to sleep.

**Well that's it. Sorry that it's short but please leave a review on what you want to happen. It would mean a lot. Anyway I got to go. Bye! REVIEW! Thanks!**

**-Sammi **


	6. Chapter 6: Protecting Nina

Chapter 6: Protecting Nina

**Hey guys! So sorry for not updating sooner.** **Thank you so much for the reviews! I appreciate it so much. So here is a new chapter! I do not own House of Anubis or Scream.**

**Nina's POV:**

I woke up to the alarm beeping. I looked at Fabian. He had his arms wrapped around me in a protective matter. I nudged him a little. His eyes flickered opened.

"Morning Nina." he exclaimed. I looked over at Amber who was awake and probably downstairs.

"Morning Fabes." I stated.

"We have to get ready for school." I replied. We got up and I went over to my dresser.

"I am getting dressed in the corner." I said.

"I will turn over." he stated. He then turned over. I took off my clothes and put my school uniform on. I then grabbed my bag in the corner and we went downstairs into Fabians room. Everyone else was awake. I turned around and Fabian got dressed into his uniform.

"Just putting on my shirt. You can turn around." he exclaimed. I turned around. He had abs?! I think a six pack. He let out a small chuckle probably

"Fabian Rutter! Why didn't you tell me you had abs?!" I yelled. Well sort of yelled.

"Sorry." he laughed. He put his shirt back on and came over towards me. He kissed me passionately. We broke apart. He went to the corner where his bed was, and grabbed his bag. We then headed out. We went by the front door. We put our bags down. Then headed into the kitchen.

"Morning." Fabian and I said in unison.

"Morning." they all exclaimed at the same time. We sat down. I grabbed a banana. I peeled it off and ate it. Everyone else finished moments after.

"Fabian come with me to brush my teeth?" I asked. He nodded. We got up and went to the upstairs bathroom. I went inside and grabbed my tooth brush. I turned on the sink and put tooth paste on my brush and began brushing my teeth. I finished and turned the water off. I placed the tooth brush away and we headed back downstairs. We grabbed our bags from that was by the front door and headed to school. Fabian held my hand the whole way. We got to school and went to our lockers. I grabbed my English, Social Studies, Math, and Drama notebook. I also grabbed my math calculator and closed my locker.

We then went to first period Math. We walked in and Mrs. Jackson was standing in front of the desk.

"Good morning class. Today we will just review Over Pay." the teacher exclaimed and we walked up to the white board. She wrote the definition and formula. I wrote it down. The lesson was just doing problems. The bell rang and we headed to Social Studies. We were taking notes on Ancient Egyptian symbols. Class ended and we headed to English. We were reading the book "The Catcher in the Rye." By JD Salinger. Class ended and the bell rang. We went to lunch.

"I swear someone else has to be a part of it. I mean Victor can't think of this all alone." I said.

"Maybe it's Mr. Sweet as well. Didn't Trudy say that Victor was out with the principle?" Amber stated.

"Mr. Sweet a killer. He needs to change his name if that's true." Mick said trying to lighten the mood.

"We all have to take turns watching Nina if that's so. We don't want her getting hurt at all." Fabian said.

"I don't want anyone to help me if it means you guys getting hurt. I think we need more people like cops." I said.

"I think that would be good but we are all watching as well." Fabian exclaimed.

"Alright. We need to go over this with Trudy. Well we know that we can trust her." I stated.

**How did you like it? Tell me what you want to see. REVIEW! Thanks!**

**-Sammi **


	7. Chapter 7: It's a Plan

Chapter 7: It's a Plan

**Hey everyone! I am so proud for keeping up with this story. This chapter is going to be short. Sorry. I need some ideas please. I hope you like this chapter. I do not own House of Anubis or Scream. **

**Nina's POV: **

We went back to the house after school and saw Trudy cleaning the stair railing.

"Trudy. We were wondering if we can have cops surrounding the house so I don't get hurt. Is that ok if you call them?" I asked.

"Ok." Trudy said. She went over to the phone and called the cops. She hung up.

"The police said they are bringing four cops here. Everything is going to be ok." she explained. I nodded.

"Thanks Trudy. We believe that Mr. Sweet and Victor are a part of it." I explained. Trudy's face went shocked.

"Mr. Sweet and Victor? I mean Victor I can see but Mr. Sweet? He would have to change his name." she said laughing.

"That's what I said!" Mick explained. I just went to my room and closed the door. I sat on my bed. Fabian came in and closed the door. He came over to me and sat down next to me. He put a shoulder around my arm and pulled me close to me.

"Hey it is going to be ok. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise." he said.

"I love you." Nina said.

"I love you to." I replied. I took his arm off and pulled him in for a kiss. We kissed pulled apart.

**There is chapter 7. I told you guys it was short. Please leave me ideas. All you have to do is review. Thanks!**

**-Sammi**


	8. Chapter 8: Get It Done Now

Chapter 8: Get It Done Now

**Hey everyone! I decided to make these chapters short. When I mean short I mean very short. I hope everyone is having a good holiday. I do not own House of Anubis or Scream.**

**Victor's POV:**

I was in my office and Trudy knocked on the door.

"Enter." I said. Trudy opened the door.

"Victor I would just like to let you know that there will be cop cars around the house so that no one would hurt Nina." she said. Damn it! How are Rufus and I supposed to kill her now?

"Well. I wish you would've covered this with me first Trudy." I snapped.

"Is there something that you're hiding?" she asked.

"What do you mean? I just am saying that you should've checked with me because I didn't want people from different houses and the school asking questions." I said calmly. Trudy nodded.

"Well I am sorry for that. I will check with you from now on." Trudy replied.

"It's fine. Now I have a lot of work to do. If you don't mind can you please leave?" I asked.

"Sure." she exclaimed and headed out. She closed the door behind her. The phone rang and I answered it assuming that it would be Rufus.

(Rufus= Regular, **Victor= Bold**)

"**Hello?" I asked. **

"You need to get this task done." Rufus snapped. My assumptions were right.

"**Ok. Well there are cop cars around the house. Trudy did this without discussing it with me." I explained. **

"Ugh. Well then figure something out! Get it done now!" he screamed. The line then went dead. I put the phone back on the hook.

(End of phone conversation)

"Oh Corbiere. What have I gotten myself into?" I said. He just looked at me.

**There it is. A very short chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks! **

**-Sammi**


	9. Chapter 9: Joy's Evil Side

Chapter 9: Joy's Evil Side

**Hey everyone! Here is a chapter just for you guys. I realized I haven't added Joy in this story. I hope you enjoy this and please leave a review! This chapter is rated T for cursing reasons. Thanks! I do not own House of Anubis or Scream!**

**Amber's POV: **

There is one cop on each side of the house. I am kind of scared because I still think its Victor. He can easily hurt us from in here. I think that's where the cops should be. We are in the common room hanging out.

"This is ridiculous!" Joy snaps.

"What is ridiculous Joy?" I question with annoyance in my voice.

"That all this is happening. Why does she have to bring us into this? This is her problem!" she yelled. I stood up before Nina or Fabian or anyone could say anything.

"Joy. Nina is our friend. We are here for her. You don't have to be a jealous bitch!" I yelled frustrated that she would take out her jealousy now of all times possible.

"Guys stop it!" Nina yelled standing up.

"Joy you have to get over the fact that Fabian doesn't love you anymore. Amber is right. I have tried to be nice to you but you can't get over Fabian. I honestly think you should stop now before you have no friends left!" I yelled. Then Joy took out a knife from her pocket and stabbed me in the arm.

**Dun dun dun! I left you with a cliff hanger! I am so bad. I know it is short but it supposed to be. Please leave a review and check out my other stories as well and do the same. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	10. Chapter 10: Amber Is Ok

Chapter 10: Amber Is Ok

**Hey everyone! I hope you're all enjoying this story. I am so sorry for not updating any of my stories. I have been so busy but I am back. This is a complete Amfie chapter! I do not own House of Anubis. **

**Nina's POV: **

Joy was arrested. We are all on our way to the hospital to see how Amber is. This is all of my fault. I shouldn't have told anyone. Everyone is crying. Alfie is crying the worst. We arrived and went up to the desk.

"Amber Millington. We're her family." I lied. Well it's technically true.

"Room 203." the nurse exclaimed. We went to the elevator and the pressed the button. The door opened and we headed in. Alfie pressed the second floor and the doors closed. Everyone was waiting anxiously as we started moving. The doors opened and we all headed out and ran towards the room. We found the room and ran in. Their laid a peaceful Amber sleeping, hopefully. A nurse entered.

"There are too many people in here. Two people at a time." a nurse with long brunette hair and blue eyes stated.

"Is she going to be ok?" Alfie questioned.

"Yes. She is a lucky girl. She lost a lot of blood but she just made it. She needs to stay in the hospital for two days so we make sure she is ok. I would suggest you all give her a lot of water to get her hydrated. She might feel dizzy so make sure there is enough air conditioning in the room. So if I could have only two people in the room that would be great." the nurse explained. Everyone smiled knowing that Amber is going to be ok. Everyone headed out and decided to let Alfie be the first to stay with Amber. We all sat down in the waiting room.

**Alfie's POV:**

I was the first to see my Amber. I was at her bedside table and I held her hand.

"Amber I am so glad you're ok. I can't believe Joy would do something like this. Please wake up soon." I said. I looked at my beautiful girl. I need her to be awake soon. I closed my eyes and prayed. I never prayed before, but this was different. Amber means everything to me. I hope soon she would wake up soon.

**That's it! So short I know! I hope you guys enjoy this! Please leave a review and check out my other stories and review! Thanks! Please REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	11. Chapter 11: She's Awake

**Chapter 11: She's Awake**

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I am reminding people that House of Anubis is now on TeenNick at 8:30 every night! I do not own House of Anubis or Scream!**

**Amber's POV: **

I woke up and was in the hospital. The last thing I remember was yelling at Joy. I looked to my right and saw Alfie. His hand was covering his eyes like he was crying.

"Alfie." I mumbled. He snapped out of it and sat up.

"Amber. I am so glad you're ok." he said.

"What happened?" I questioned confused.

"You don't remember?" he asked confused as well.

"No. The last thing I remember was Joy and I arguing." I stated.

"I'm sorry to break the news to you, but Joy got angry and stabbed you in the arm. That's why you are in here and she is in jail." he explained.

"Why would she do that?" I asked appalled that I didn't remember.

"I don't know. She is crazy. I am just so glad you're ok." Alfie said. He kissed my forehead. He pulled away and I smiled. The rest of the gang entered the room.

"Amber we are so glad you're ok!" Nina exclaimed running over and hugging me. She pulled apart. Everyone hugged me as well.

"When can I go home?" I whined.

"The doctor said tomorrow afternoon." Trudy exclaimed.

"Ok." I said. Nina started crying and Fabian pulled her in a comforting hug.

"Nina why are you crying?" I asked confused by my best friend's reaction.

"This is all my fault." she mumbled.

"How is your fault?" I asked.

"Because you were fighting with Joy over me. If it wasn't over me you wouldn't be in here." she said.

"Nina. This is not your fault. Ok. It's Joy's she is crazy. She needs help. She is the one who put me in here. Her. Not you. Understand?" I said/asked.

"Ok." she replied.

"Good. How long is she in the slammer?" I asked trying to make conversation. Then someone entered.

"Hello. My name is Dr. Henderson. You lost a lot of blood and you were lucky you survived. How are you feeling?" she said/questioned.

"Ok. I want to go home." I stated.

"Tomorrow afternoon. So like twelve." the doctor said. I nodded. Everyone left to go back to the house but Alfie. He is so sweet. He is honestly the best boyfriend every! He stayed by my side through this whole thing! I can't wait to go home.

**I hope everyone liked this! Please leave a review and check out my other stories and review them! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


End file.
